


Certains l'aiment Haute

by Fausta88



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Miranda remarque le comportement inhabituel de sa première assistante et lâche la bride à son imagination (et à sa jalousie).Traduction de Some Like It Haute par Teenbirdy.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 8





	Certains l'aiment Haute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Like It Haute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914001) by [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy). 



Certains l'aiment Haute  
Par Teenbirdy

Traduction de Fausta88.  
Mai 2020, pendant le confinement.  
Pour ma poulette.

OOo oOo oOo oOo

Miranda remarque le comportement inhabituel de sa première assistante et lâche la bride à son imagination (et à sa jalousie).

Note de l'auteur : L'idée de cette histoire vient de Shipsterella.

Avertissement : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec eux (comme j'aimerais!)

oOo oOo oOo

"… Andréa, j'ai besoin de ce bout de papier que j'avais en main ce matin," demanda Miranda.

"Où…" commença Andy.

"Ennuyez quelqu'un d'autre avec vos questions," l'interrompit Miranda avec un geste de la main. "C'est tout."

"Euh, d'accord." Andy quitta rapidement le bureau de l'éditrice et Miranda releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns fouiller frénétiquement dans une pile de documents sur son bureau, à la recherche de cet insaisissable papier, tout en sifflant des instructions à la seconde assistante, Michelle, qui déguerpit pour exécuter les ordres.

Elle ouvrit son tiroir de bureau et baissa les yeux vers le bout de papier posée sur sa boite à lunettes qu'elle venait de demander à Andréa de trouver et laissa échapper un sourire. Elle avait plaisir à garder la jeune femme sur le qui-vive et elle allait lui donner quelques heures avant de la déposer dans un endroit accessible.

Andy passa les deux heures suivantes à courir partout et à remplir toutes les tâches impossibles de Miranda, tout en cherchant le papier qu'elle avait réclamé.

Quand elle revint de sa pause déjeuner de 20 minutes, elle fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant à son bureau. Sous son tapis de souris se trouvait un post-it jaune qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt.

Andy prit le papier et l'ouvrit. Elle vit qu'elle contenait la belle écriture de Miranda.

Note pour moi-même : Inviter A à dîner.

Elle fronça les sourcils en la lisant, mal à l'aise à l'idée que Miranda se remette sur le marché. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers son antre. Elle attendit sur le seuil que Miranda lève la tête avant de s'avancer vers son bureau.

"Oui," demanda-t-elle ?

"Euh, j'ai le papier que vous demandiez." Andréa baissa les yeux pour cacher son regard en le lui tendant. "Je voulais aussi vous rappeler que je partirai plus tôt aujourd'hui. Avec votre autorisation, j'ai donné des instructions strictes à Michelle à propos du Book. Si cela ne vous convient pas, je peux faire en sorte que le Département artistique vous envoie l'édition électronique…" termina Andy dans un murmure.

"C'est acceptable, Andréa. Je suis sûre qu"Emily fera ce qu'il faut." Miranda regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et leva un sourcil en voyant le sourire d'Andy. "C'est tout." Elle la regarda déglutir avant de hocher la tête et de faire demi-tour et de s'asseoir à son bureau.

oOo oOo oOo

Andy quitta le travail plus tôt et se rendit au 'Crashpad'. Elle avait passé plusieurs samedis durant l'année passée à s’entraîner pour le Derby de roller des Gotham Girls. Elle eut un large sourire, fière des progrès qu'elle avait faits. Elle s'y était préparée en s’entraînant sur les différents circuits de la City. Sa place préférée était la patinoire Lakeside au parc Prospect, mais elle avait aussi passé du temps au Riverbank State Park au Nord de Manhattan.

Elle avait terminé les épreuves de sélection initiale et on avait évalué ses talents sur des patins. Elle montra les talents essentiels qu'elle avait appris, comme avancer avec différentes techniques, la course de vitesse, la glisse un pied après l'autre, l'équilibre et les squats. On lui avait demandé des exemples des talents de Derby qu'elle avait acquis, la glisse basse, des plows stop et des t-stops. Elle démontra sa force et son habilité à tomber en toute sécurité et de façon contrôlée. Elle avait réussi à faire 11 tours de patinoire dans les 2 minutes imparties après l'entraînement d'endurance de ces derniers mois. Elle avait travaillé sa cardio, renforcé ses quadriceps, ses fessiers et sa ceinture abdominale. Elle avait prouver sa capacité à écouter et à appliquer ses nouvelles connaissances, à adopter de nouveaux talents rapidement. Elle faisait partie des élues qui avait été rappelées.

Elle avait complété sa période d'entraînement de trois semaines et, après un entretien, avait été sélectionnée pour terminer la phase d'entraînement officielle de trois mois pour devenir un membre à part entière des Gotham Girls Roller Derby.

Les trois mois d'entraînement étaient enfin terminés et elle avait achevé les derniers tests de compétences et le test écrit. Elle était prête à être draftée dans une équipe et à donner son nom de derby et son numéro.

En entrant dans les vestiaires, elle posa son sac et en sortit son casque, ses protections de poignet, ses coudières, ses genouillères, son protège-dents, ses baskets et ses roller-quads. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait entrer sur la glace de la patinoire sans eux.

"Hé, on dirait qu'on a de la viande fraîche", cria quelqu'un. Andy leva la tête pour voir une blonde lui sourire.

"C'est un joli chemisier. c'est quoi ton nom ? Reine de la Mode ?" l'interrompit une autre femme d'un air méprisant, en faisant rire une autre femme.

Andy regarda la femme qui s'était moquée   
d'elle. Elle jugea sa taille fine, son avant-bras tatoué et ses cheveux courts. Cette femme avait l'air de quelqu'un avec qui on ne plaisantait pas. "Je ne suis pas la Reine de la Mode," marmonna Andy tandis que la blonde s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Celle dernière éclata de rire. "Alors, si ce n'est pas toi, c'est qui ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ça, ça serait plutôt ma patronne," répondit Andy en souriant. "Je suis Andy."

" Moi, c′est Rachel. Ne fais pas attention à Abby. Elle est fâchée à jamais contre la vie. Alors, c'est qui ta patronne " demanda-t-elle tandis que Andy continuait à se prépare

" Miranda Priesley, " répondit Andy.

" Putain de merde, tu déconnes . Cette femme est une légende, " enthousiasma Rachel. 

Cela fit rire Andy. " Elle est quelque chose, ça, c'est sûr. " 

La conversation s′étiola et tout le monde se remit à ses préparatifs pour la soirée. " Bonne chance, Andy. J'espère que tu es prête pour tout cela, " lui lança Rachel en sortant des vestiaires. 

Andy suivit les autres femmes et sourit aux membres du groupe. Les trois autres femmes faisaient partie du groupe de viande fraîche et étaient assises nerveusement, tandis que les joueuses de l'équipe discutaient entre elles.

La coach tapa dans ses mains. "Okay, on va faire deux tours chacune, je vais les chronométrer. On y va par quatre. Andy, Shannon, Rachel et Abby, vous êtes les premières. J'ai besoin que vous vous écartiez de 10 mètres les unes des autres.

Les quatre femmes se mirent en ligne et, au coup de sifflet, elles filèrent comme le vent dans l'arène. Quand elles passèrent la coach, elle leur cria leurs temps. "Abby 25, Rachel 27, Shannon 32, Andy… putain, 23 !" Elle suivit Andy quand elle passa à son deuxième tour en dépassant Shannon et Rachel. Elle vérifia son chrono et vit que Andy avait encore gagné quelques secondes sur son premier tour.

Andy s'arrêta eT trébuchant sur les pieds de quelqu'un et atterrit de façon inélégante sur le sol dur. "Ouille ! Bordel." Elle gémit en se frottant la hanche et la cuisse.

Elle vit une ombre au dessus de lui. "Tu as besoin d'apprendre à prendre des coups," lui dit Abby froidement avec un sourire en coin.

"Bien, ça suffit." Rachel arriva et aida Andy à se remettre sur pieds tandis que Abby se détournait et repartait nonchalamment. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme brune et la lui donna un conseil. "Ne fais pas attention à Meanhatten, c'est une salope."

"Et toi, tu es quoi ?" demanda doucement Andy.

"Hé bien, comme le dit mon nom, je suis Hardley An Angel, A Peine Un Ange, quoi." Rachel lui fit un coup d'oeil. "Tu nous as bien fait courir, là. Tu es prête à prononcer ton nom de guerre et ton numéro ?"

"Tu as des conseils ? J'ai deux noms en tête," admit Andy.

"En deux mots, les noms au skate sont une source de pouvoir pour nous, Andy. Ils ont une influence sur la façon dont nous sommes vues, par nous-mêmes, ainsi que par les autres et ainsi sur ce que nous pouvons accomplir. Un pseudonyme fort et puissant nous aide à créer une identité forte et inspirée," lui dit Rachel doucement.

Andy sourit quand la coach tapa dans ses mains à nouveau pour attirer leur attention. "Et maintenant, il est temps de déclarer votre nom de derby et vos numéros. Andy, tu vas faire partie des Manhattan Mayhems, la Pagaille de Manhattan, quel nom et quel numéro as-tu choisis ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Numéro 17, Certains L'Aiment Haute," déclara Andy fermement, entourée de ses équipières. Elle fit un grand sourire aux femmes qui composaient son équipe et fut soulagée de voir le sourire amical de Rachel dans le demi-cercle qui l'entouraient.

oOoOoOoOo

Andy se réveilla le matin d'après avec une douleur intense due à sa chute et qui la lançait depuis la hanche. Elle descendit du lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour avaler deux comprimés de paracétamol avec une gorgée d'eau. Titubant dans la douche, elle abandonna son pyjama dans son sillon.

Les entraîneurs l'avaient prévenue avant les épreuves de sélection que des blessures pouvaient survenir. Après tout, le Roller Derby était un sport de combat où le jeu physique était la norme, mais des gestes spécifiques comme des croche-pieds, des poussades, des coups de tête et des coudes qui volent vous faisaient atterrir sur le banc de pénalité. Elle avait eu son lot de douleurs pendant l'entraînement, les habituelles brûlures laissées par des exercices qui faisaient mal. Elle avait commencer à s'entraîner pour sortir de sa zone de confort, pour trouver un endroit où elle pouvait se débarrasser de sa frustration, pour essayer de rencontrer des femmes dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle et aussi pour se débarrasser de cette toquade massive qu'elle avait pour une éditrice aux cheveux d'argent.

Elle sortit de la douche chaude et sécha à la serviette ses longs cheveux avant d'en faire une queue de cheval, quelques mèches échappées lui encadrant le visage. Elle termina son maquillage en un tour de main et se dirigea vers son armoire pour choisir une jupe crayon noir charbon de Chanel et un chemisier pourpre DKNY pour la journée. Elle savait que Miranda approuverait. Elle garda les jambes nues en enfilant ses Louboutin de 12 cm.

Elle sortit de son appartement et décida de prendre un taxi pour se rendre au Starbucks en face de Runway. Elle envoya un texto à la seconde assistante, Michelle, l'informant qu'elle allait prendre le Triple Venti Caramel Macchiato, allégé, peu sucré et bouillant de Miranda. Elle allait avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de café pour passer la journée.

En arrivant à son bureau, elle entendit la notification de son portable. Elle baissa les yeux rapidement et vit que cela venait de Roy.

Arrivée imminente du Dragon – Heure probable d'arrivée 5 minutes – Code Rouge !

Elle sourit à l'avertissement de Roy alors que Michelle sortait en courant de l’ascenseur en serrant contre elle une demi-douzaine de sacs Hermès. "J'ai les écharpes. Andy, elle était furieuse contre moi hier soir," murmura Michelle à bout de souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" siffla Andy.

"Hé bien, les jumelles…" La voix de Michelle traîna et Andy ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

"Je t'ai prévenue pour les jumelles. Ce sont des petites farceuses," lui dit Andy doucement. "Et tu as atterri où ?"

"La cuisine, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle était fâchée," dit Michelle. "Elle s'est rendu compte que tu n'avais pas donné de raison pour partir plus tôt et elle a demandé aux jumelle de m'appeler là-bas pour pouvoir me poser la question. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas et elle a commencé à cracher le feu."

Andy prit une autre profonde respiration. "Va donner les écharpes à Nigel pour qu'il s'en occupe. Dis-lui qu'on est en Code Rouge et de passer l'alerte. Miranda doit arriver dans les 5 mn qui viennent donc je vais m'occuper de tout ici." En voyant Michelle bouche bée, elle souffla un "Vas-y !" Elle la regarda s'élancer vers la Garde-robe en secouant la tête.

Elle entra d'un pas décisif dans le bureau de Miranda en grimaçant à cause de la douleur qui lui irradiait la jambe. Elle posa le café sur une serviette au bord du bureau et attrapa les magazines qu'elle disposa en éventail avec précision. Elle sortit en courant du bureau et s'arrêta en dérapant dans le coin cuisine. Elle sortit un Pellegrino glacé du frigo et, attrapant un verre, y versa rapidement la boisson, y ajouta une tranche de citron avant de revenir en courant dans le bureau de Miranda. Elle posait l'eau sur le bureau de verre quand l'ascenseur s'annonça.

Andy se précipita vers la porte du bureau extérieur et la tint ouverte pour l'éditrice en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux. « Bonjour, Miranda, » dit-elle doucement.

Miranda enleva ses lunettes de soleil Gucci et lui lança un regard assassin, la faisant déglutir nerveusement. Elle jeta son imperméable Burberry sur le bureau de Andy - ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis Paris - lui passa devant d'un pas brusque et entra dans son bureau en lui faisant signe de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

"Fermez la porte," dit Miranda en s'asseyant à son bureau et en prenant une gorgée de café. Andy obéit et se tourna nerveusement vers Miranda. Celle-ci la regarda de plus près et remarqua la grimace d'inconfort quand la jeune femme s'avança. "Asseyez-vous," exigea-t-elle. Elle regarda Andréa s'asseoir doucement et grimacer de peine. "Je me suis rendu compte la nuit dernière en mangeant mon dîner que vous ne m'aviez pas donné de raison pour votre départ anticipé, Andréa." 

"C'est personnel. Il n'y a rien dans mon contrat qui m'oblige à révéler de telles choses," déclara doucement Andy. "J'ai fait mes 14 heures et bien plus chaque jour depuis depuis que j'ai commencé à Runway. Vous avez dit que Michelle avait suffisamment fait ses preuves pour apporter le Book, ce qui signifie que mes soirées sont libres maintenant..." Andy hésita en voyant Miranda. Elle avait un regard qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer. 

"Je veux savoir pourquoi vous aviez besoin de partir plus tôt. J'ai demandé à Emily et elle était incapable de me le dire. J'ai parlé à Nigel, Serena et l'autre Emily et même eux, vos amis, n'ont pas pu me fournir de réponse," expliqua Miranda.

Miranda repensa aux réponses balbutiantes de Emily et Serena à sa question.

"Je ne peux pas dire. Cela fait quelques week-ends que Andy n'est pas disponible.

"Nous espérions qu'elle allait nous présenter à la personne qui la tient occupée."

"Michelle ne le sait pas ; personne ne le sait. Ce sont mes affaires, Miranda. Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de partir plus tôt à nouveau et, comme je vous l'ai dit lors de ma demande, je serais tout à fait heureuse de récupérer ce temps," dit Andy fermement.

"Et comme je vous l'ai dit, cela n'est pas nécessaire," dit doucement Miranda.

Andy croisa les jambes. En faisant cela, sa jupe remonta légèrement et elle entendit Miranda prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le bleu qui tournait au vert et au violet à mi-cuisse. Elle rougit. Elle décroisa les jambes et tira sur sa jupe pour couvrir le bleu. "Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose, Miranda ?"

"Ce bleu, qui a l'air de vous faire mal, voulez-vous l'expliquer ?" demanda Miranda ?

"Non, je ne préfère pas," déclara Andy sur un air de défi. Elle était choquée que Miranda puisse même le demander. "Cela n'a pas d'influence sur mon travail, donc il n'y a aucune raison d'en parler avec mon employeur." Elle se leva rapidement forçant Miranda à la regarder, choquée et incrédule. "Miranda, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose, en rapport avec le travail ?"

"Non, Envoyez Emily quand elle arrive. C'est tout," dit Miranda doucement.

oOoOoOoOo

Miranda était furieuse envers Andréa. Elle avait à peine dormi la nuit précédente en pensant à la jeune femme, au pétillement de ces yeux expressifs, à ce grand sourire, à la courbe de ces hanches quand elle marchait et à la rondeur de ces seins quand elle se penchait en avant pour lui montrer quelque chose.

Elle n'était qu'une vieille folle. Elle devait bien en être une pour pour avoir des sentiments pour une personne qui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait être à la fois indispensable et inaccessible. C'était ridicule. Elle avait même été tentée d'offrir à la jeune femme une place dans sa vie, en dehors de Runway, sachant que de toutes façons, elle allait partir. D'après les paroles d'Andréa de ce matin, il était bien clair que cette relation resterait professionnelle.

Elle s'installa confortablement et contempla les événements de la matinée.

Emily était entrée dans le bureau, hors d'haleine, trois minutes après que Andréa avait boitillé hors de la pièce et elle avait entendu avec quel ton sec Andréa avait dit à la seconde assistante de gérer des téléphones. Ensuite, elle avait disparu pendant dix minutes pour revenir en portant un pantalon noir Bill Blass. Elle avait ensuite envoyé Emily prendre les instructions du jour.

Elle regarda en dehors de son bureau et vit la jeune femme avaler avec une grimace deux comprimés de paracétamol, sans boire. Elle repensa aux paroles de Nigel la veille.

"Elle a peut-être décidé de faire à nouveau des rencontres. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas chaude, mais cela fait un moment que le cuisinier est parti et elle se sent seule. Maintenant qu'elle a plus de temps libre le soir, peut-être qu'elle a changé d'avis. Pourquoi ne le lui demandes-tu pas, Miranda ? Elle est comme un livre ouvert."

Andréa n'était pas comme un livre ouvert, quoi que Nigel puisse en penser. Miranda l'avait toujours trouvée fascinante. Elle était une énigme et son refus de discuter de sa soirée et de ce bleu la laissait mal à l'aise.

Elle repensa au bleu et frissonna. Il était apparent que Andréa souffrait beaucoup et pourtant, elle n'avait pas entendu la moindre de plainte de la jeune femme.

"Emily," appela-t-elle. Elle vit Andréa regarder le bureau vide de la seconde assistante et, en levant les yeux au ciel, elle se mit debout avec bien du mal. Miranda entendit un léger gémissement quand la jeune femme mit son poids sur sa jambe. Elle la vit avancer tant bien que mal vers la porte ouverte.

"J'ai appelé Emily. Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous n'avez pas répondu à ce nom, Andréa," déclara Miranda.

Andy soupira. "J'en suis bien consciente. Cependant, Michelle n'est pas à son bureau." Andy n'avait pas beaucoup de patience pour supporter le comportement de Miranda aujourd'hui. "Vous l'avez envoyée chercher votre repas il y a dix minutes. Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?"

Miranda soupira. "Appelez-moi Nigel." Andy retournant en boitant à son bureau et passa l'appel au directeur de création.

"Hey, Nige. Miranda veut te voir," lui dit Andy avant de raccrocher. Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur les comptes de Miranda.

Nigel arriva d'un pas nonchalant et se pencha sur son bureau. "Elle a posé des questions sur toi la nuit dernière. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu es partie plus tôt," lui dit-il à voix basse. "Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas nous présenter ton homme-mystère ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bon Dieu ! Tu vas me lâcher, Nige ?" dit Andy. "Il n'y a pas d'homme-mystère."

"Allez, Six. Tu caches quelque chose. Jocelyn dit que tu es entrée dans la Garde-robe ce matin, comme si le diable était à tes trousses. Apparemment tu as changé ta belle jupe Chanel contre un quelconque pantalon," répliqua-t-il.

"Une fille ne peut pas changer d'avis sur ce qu'elle veut porter ?" siffla Andy. "Maintenant, entre là-dedans avant qu'elle ne vienne te chercher." Elle vit Nigel sourire d'un air suffisant en toquant sur le chambranle de la porte de Miranda. Elle entendit Miranda lui dire à voix basse de fermer la porte.

Quand Nigel s'assit en face de Miranda, il vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. "De quoi s'agit-il, Miranda ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Andréa…" Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Elle est blessée et elle essaie de le cacher. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et qui l'a blessée ?"

Nigel secoua la tête. "Elle ne parle pas, Mira. Visiblement, elle ne veut pas que l'un de nous sache ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle est blessée ?"

"Quand elle m'a suivie dans le bureau ce matin, elle marchait avec peine. Quand elle s'est assise et que je lui ai demandé la raison de son départ anticipé d'hier, sa jupe est remontée quand elle a croisé les jambes et j'ai remarqué un énorme bleu sur la cuisse," essaya d'expliquer Miranda.

"Elle ne t'es pas indifférente, n'est-ce pas, Miranda ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Miranda le regarda et haussa les yeux. "Ne sois pas absurde, Nigel. C'est mon assistante. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit capable de faire son boulot et pas qu'elle soit handicapée à cause d'activités extra-professionnelles beaucoup trop éprouvantes et visiblement brutales. Et j'apprécierais si les activités qu'elle peut avoir avec la personne qu'elle fréquente - et je n'ai aucun doute que ce soit Christian Thompson - n'aient pas d'impact sur le temps où elle est censée travailler," déclara-t-elle d'une voix dédaigneuse. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses vrais sentiments et ce qu'elle appelait sa vulnérabilité. "Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu montrerais un peu plus de compassion pour son bien-être. J'aurais peut-être dû appeler Emily ou Serena."

Nigel éclata de rire. "Tu penses que Emily montrerait plus de compassion ? Tu n'as pas remarqué le manque de chaleur dans ses échanges avec Six ? Elle la tolère parce que Serena et moi sommes devenus amis avec elle, mais elle est fondamentalement jalouse de Andy parce que tu la préfères," soupira Nigel. "Quant à fréquenter Christian Thompson, après Paris, il n'y a pas de risque. Dès qu'elle a découvert ce qu'il avait manigancé avec Jacqueline, elle l'a benné et a couru te prévenir." Nigel sourit. "Il n'avait qu'une serviette sur lui quand il essayait de lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Elle l'a injurié et ensuite, elle l'a viré." 

Miranda eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Elle a du panache au moins."

"Tu sais qu'elle tient à toi, hein ? Depuis toujours. Elle a laissé ce boulot, tes exigences, détruire toutes les relations qu'elle avait à New York. Elle a abandonné vingt ans d'amitié et une relation de cinq ans avec des gens qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre son dévouement pour toi."

"Pour Runway," murmura Miranda.

Nigel secoua la tête. "Non, Mira, pour toi, toujours. C'est quelques mois après Paris qu'elle a commencé à changer. C'était comme si elle avait trouvé un moyen de maîtriser sa frustration. Elle a commencé à avoir l'air en meilleure santé et elle s'est endurcie…" Il vit Miranda s'apprêter à l'interrompre, il s'empressa de clarifier son opinion. "… pas émotionnellement, mais physiquement. Je l'ai vue dans la Garde-robe il y a quelques semaines. Elle est magnifiquement musclée avec des abdos à tomber. Et ces jambes..." Son sourire s'élargit. "Disons que si je n'étais pas gay, je voudrais qu'elles s'enroulent autour de moi."

Miranda déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèches tandis que Nigel la regardait. "Oui, hé bien…" Elle s'interrompit, incapable de formuler des mots. Elle fit un mouvement vers la porte avec ses mains. "C'est tout."

Nigel secoua la tête. "Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, Mira." Il quitta la pièce rapidement et elle le vit se pencher vers Andréa en murmura quelque chose qui la fait rougir à profusion. Elle entendit Andy lui murmurer de s'en aller. Elle vit Nigel lui faire un grand sourire avant de retourner vers la Garde-robe.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Andréa être intime avec un quelconque étranger. Cela la rendait folle de jalousie. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais la laisser partir. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration alors que son imagination s'emballait.

Andréa se trouve dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par des bougies allume-plat. Elle est agenouillée par terre, les paumes au sol et a la tête baissée. Devant elle se trouve une personne sans visage.

Quand la jeune femme lève la tête, elle voit la défiance éclairer ses yeux expressifs, ce même regard exigeant qu'elle avait vu éclairer ses yeux ce matin. Elle ne va pas se soumettre.

La personne sans nom tire Andréa sur ses pieds et pose ses doigts avec force sur la tirette de son pantalon et l'abaisse. Le pantalon descend et la jeune femme est tournée et penchée sur un bureau.

Une main est utilisée pour maintenir Andréa par la nuque et l'autre remonte sa jupe sur les hanches pour lui arracher son slip.

Une main se lève et s'abaisse rapidement. Une claque atterrit sur le derrière ferme rond d'Andréa tandis que la personne plonge en elle par derrière, une main ferme sur ses cuisses, et s'enfonce violemment en elle...

Miranda secoua la tête et attrapa le verre d'eau glacé qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Elle le vida et vit sa main trembler en essayant de se concentrer. Elle regarda dans le bureau extérieur et vit Andréa la fixer avec avec inquiétude. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 15 heures. Elle appela pour du café et Emily y courut.

Andy se leva et passa dans la cuisine. Elle revint rapidement et entra dans le bureau de Miranda et plaça une bouteille de Pellegrino doucement sur la table. "Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Miranda ?"

Miranda refusa de la tête et baissa les yeux. "C'est tout," dit-elle.

Andy acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec un soupir. Elle avait imaginé comment elle allait parler à l'éditrice ce matin. Dire à Miranda qu'elle n'était pas obligée de discuter de matières personnelles avec elle, c'était un coup bas, quand tout ce que cette femme avait fait, c'était d'exprimer son inquiétude pour elle.

oOoOoOoOo

La journée de Andy se terminait à 17 heures et elle quitta Elias-Clarke lentement après s'être changée en jeans et chaussures basses. Elle devait rencontrer Rachel pour un café après un échange fiévreux de textos. Miranda était partie après l'arrivée de Michelle avec le café, annulant le reste de l'après-midi. Andy n'avait pas eu la chance de s'excuser de son comportement de ce matin.

En remontant la circulation piétonnière, elle ne remarqua pas la Town Car argentée qui la suivait. Elle s'arrêta acheter le dernier numéro de Runway et le plaça dans son sac en continuant son chemin. Elle traversa la rue et accéléra le pas en remontant la 7ème Avenue. Elle marcha 15 minutes et atteignit le Café Grumpy dans le quartier chic.

En entrant dans le café, elle sourit quand une main chaude lui attrapa le poignet. "Hey Andy, j'ai un Macchiato léger, sans crème pour toi. J'ai entendu que certains l'aiment chauds."

Andy rit et s'assit en face de la blonde près de la fenêtre. "Alors, comment était ta journée, Angel ?" demanda Andy.

"Pas si mal et toi ?" répondit Rachel.

Andy leva les yeux au ciel. "J'ai eu mieux," dit-elle en souriant.

"Hé bien, j'ai quelque chose pour te remonter le moral." Rachel sourit et donna un sac à Andy. Elle le tira sur ses genoux et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle y trouva son uniforme composé d'un short noir et d'un maillot, d'une robe, d'une veste et d'un chemisier orange Mayhem. Elle fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme blonde et elle en sortit la veste. Elle passa ses doigts sur la broderie de son nouveau pseudonyme. "Ouvre la boîte, Andy" demanda Rachel. Les filles et moi t'avons trouvé un cadeau de bienvenue."

Elle ouvrit la boite comme demandé et y trouva une paire de skates avec des logos de mode imprimés sur toute la surface. Andy était époustouflée. "Ouah ." Elle remercia d' un grand sourire la jeune femme blonde pour leur générosité.

"Nous voulions quelque chose à la hauteur de notre nouvelle Jammer. C'est moi qui personnalise tous les nouveaux skates de l'équipe." Rachel sourit en voyant le choc sur le visage de Andy.

"Jammer ?" demanda Andy. En la voyant hocher la tête, elle murmura "Ouah, merci."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?" demanda Rachel.

Andy leva les yeux vers Rachel et n'y vit que de la gentillesse. "J'ai fâché Miranda. Elle a vu le bleu que Abby m'a fait et ça l'a rendu bizarre. Enfin, plus bizarre que d'habitude," essaya-telle d'expliquer.

"Tu l'aimes bien," affirma Rachel. "Tu sais que Abby t'a envoyé valser parce qu'elle était jalouse ? Elle pensait que tu allais tomber toutes nos groupies, sans réaliser que ton coeur était déjà pris."

Andy rougit. "J'ai essayé de les surmonter, mes sentiments, mais c'est simplement impossible," admit Andy. "Je ne peux pas en parler à mes amis de Runway. Ils penseraient que c'est juste l'adulation habituelle pour Miranda." Quand elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle regarda Rachel et vit le choc dans ses yeux. "Angel ?" demanda-telle.

"Euh, je pense que tu dois savoir que nous allons avoir une invitée," dit Rachel à voix basse.

Andy se retourna et vit Miranda regarder les skates. Sa gorge bougeait comme si elle essayait de trouver quoi dire. Andy se leva et la guida par le coude sans un mot vers la chaise qu'elle venait de libérer. Elle se rendit au comptoir et ordonna la boisson habituelle de l'éditrice. Quand la barista la lui servit, elle retourna à la table pour y trouver Rachel en train de bafouiller nerveusement à propos des temps de passage de Andy et de sa chute.

"Rachel était en train d'expliquer tout le travail que vous aviez fait pour joindre les Manhattan Mayhems. On ne peut pas dire que j'en sache beaucoup sur le Roller Derby."

Andy et Rachel sourirent. "Je serais contente de vous en expliquer les règles. Angel, tu m'as apporté les trucs que je t'ai demandés ?" demanda Andy à la jeune femme blonde.

"Bien sûr." Rachel sortit une enveloppe de son sac à main et la plaça sur la table. "J'y vais. Il est l'heure pour moi de retrouver les autres. Je t'envoie un texto bientôt et on se voit à l'entraînement." Elle regarda l'éditrice et lui sourit. "Ce fut un plaisir, Miranda."

"De même," répondit celle-ci à la grande surprise de Andy.

Quand Rachel partit avec un sourire et un signe de la main, Andy s'assit doucement sur la chaise libre et grimaça de douleur. Elle regarda son interlocutrice. "Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?"

Miranda déglutit. "Je vous ai vue par la fenêtre."

Andy sourit. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas la vérité. "Balivernes, mais peu importe, je suis contente que vous soyez là. Je comptais venir chez vous ce soir, pour m'excuser de ce matin, pour ce que j'ai dit," essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

"Vous n'avez dit que la vérité, Andréa. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander des explications sur votre vie personnelle. Je me suis oubliée," répondit doucement Miranda.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait franchir cette ligne ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"J'étais inquiète et… hé bien, ce n'est pas important," dit Miranda.

"C'est ça, oui," grogna Andy. "Vous pensez vaguement à moi pendant votre dîner parce que je suis partie plus tôt et vous appelez mes amis et mes collègues pour en discuter. Pourquoi ne pas me le demander au lieu de me mettre sur la défensive, Miranda ?"

"Vous n'avez pas été particulièrement loquace sur cette partie de votre vie," dit Miranda. "Et vos amis pensaient que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un."

"Je voulais que personne ne sache si je ratais," dit Andy d'un ton léger. "Et je ne fréquente personne. Cela ne serait pas honnête d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un alors que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer." Elle soupira. "Vous voulez bien ouvrir l'enveloppe, elle est pour vous." Elle la regarda tendre le bras et la placer sur ses genoux. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva trois billets d'entrée pour le Roller Derby. "Vous voulez bien venir à mon premier match, vous et les jumelles ? Ce serait un grand honneur," demanda Andy avec hésitation.

Miranda leva des yeux remplis de joie vers elle. "Uniquement si vous faites quelque chose pour moi en échange."

Andy hocha la tête." "Ce que vous voulez," dit-elle d'une voix basse.

"Vous voulez bien dîner avec moi ce soir, Andréa ?" demanda l'éditrice.

Andy sourit. "C'est un rendez-vous galant, Madame Priestley ?"

Miranda eut un sourire suffisant. "Cela dépend. Pensez-vous que vous êtes prête à relever le défi et à domestiquer le dragon ?"

"Qui a parlé de le domestiquer ? Je l'aime bien tel qu'il est." Le sourire de Andy s'élargit en entendant Miranda rire. "Alors ? Un dîner ? Vous pensez à quel endroit ? Je pourrait appeler, faire jouer mes relations et avoir une table à un endroit que vous aimez bien ?"

Miranda refusa de la tête. "Vous aimez les lasagnes ? Cara en a fait, mais les jumelles ont décidé qu'elles préféraient passer la nuit chez des amies plutôt que de passer un vendredi soir avec leur mère."

"Les lasagnes ont l'air fabuleuses." Andy était folle de joie à l'idée de passer du temps avec Miranda et les lasagnes, son plat favori, étaient un bonus."

Miranda se leva avec grâce et aida Andy à se lever. Elle récupéra la boite avec les skates et regarda la jeune femme attraper les uniformes. "Allons-y, Andréa. Je suis sûre que Cara est prête à nous nourrir et je pense que Roy est garé en double file."

"Oui, Miranda," murmura-t-elle. Son sourire s'élargit quand Miranda la tira vers la sortie du café et l'emmena vers la voiture qui attendait.

oOoOo

FIN.


End file.
